


drip

by aryastarkstits



Series: Gendrya Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Pregnant Sex, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastarkstits/pseuds/aryastarkstits
Summary: “There’s no need to be so disagreeable, ser. I only want to watch.” Arya’s mouth fell open. She hadn’t expected that. Gendry laughed, low and dangerous.“You want to see how well I love Lady Arya, is that it Dayne?”“I’ve seen you love her well enough, for all your efforts you are not near as discreet as you think.” Gendry flushed pink along the back of his neck and Arya knew her face and chest, bare breast and the one still hidden behind the soft fabric, were all in a similar state. “I want to see you fuck the Lady Arya.”Kinktober 2019 - Day 2 - Cuckolding + Wax Play





	drip

Arya looped the ties of her sleeping gown around each other, resigned to the fact that she would have to seek out Gendry herself as it seemed that he was too tired from the breakneck pace which he had maintained on his journey, to do the seeking on his first night home.

Three thundering raps came from the door in her room which led to the hall. Her heartbeat doubled. She stood, hand flying to the back of her head where her hair was still coiled intricately. Gendry loved to run his fingers through her loose hair.

Arya took a deep breath, swallowed, and hurried to open her door to him. The look on his face was not at all what she was expecting, but rather something more like shock.

“M’lady.” Gendry’s eyes flitted down to where her night gown strained across her stomach, his expression carefully blank. He blinked, and his eyes flew back to hers. “My apologies. Your lord husband asked that I convene with him at my earliest convenience, but I can see that you are readying for bed.” Arya’s brows drew together at his strange demeanour, but she reasoned with herself that he might believe that Ned still shared her chambers.

“Ser Gendry!” She raised her voice to draw him back as he turned away from her. “Would you light the candles in my chamber?”

“Of course, m’lady. I am at your service always.” He half-bowed and strode past her into the blackness of her rooms. M’lady. She had not missed the glassy sheen present as he eyed her round belly.

Arya began pulling the pins from her hair, watching Gendry out of the corner of her eye. One pin after the other clattered to the surface of the polished oak table beside her bed, so rhythmic in their removal that it was almost a little melody.

She thread her fingers through the loosened braids which had wrapped around the crown of her head, mulling over the best way to shatter the tension in the rapidly brightening room. Arya heard the metallic clang of Gendry fumbling with a candlestick and then a hiss. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and smiled at the way his face screwed up as he nursed his singed fingertip.

“Are you alright?” He nodded and snatched up the candle that had burned him, stomping off to light the rest with the flickering flame. “I’m happy—,” to have you home, she started but Gendry cut her off.

“Where is your husband tonight, Lady Dayne?” Lady Dayne? Gendry lit the candles beside her bed, rushing away just as she reached out to embrace him. It stung to think that they had fallen out of rhythm with each other in their time apart.

“Ned sleeps in his own chambers now that I am with child.” Arya inclined her head toward the pale purple door that connected her rooms to Ned’s. “The babe has been both a blessing and a curse. The septa’s fussing over my ‘improper conduct’ has a renewed fervour, but now that the lower lords believe I’m carrying the heir, they’re rather content to leave us be most days.”

“Yes, I’m sure that Lord and Lady Dayne have made good use of all that time alone.”

“Say what you mean, Gendry.”

“Only,” his tone was low and measured, “that I am away from Starfall for three turns of the moon and I return to find you growing the future lord of this castle in your highborn belly like a proper little lady.”

“What?” He can’t think…

“Don’t sound so scandalised. I can only imagine how many times you lay with him behind my back for you to be so heavy with child already. Perhaps I would have taken those girls at the Peach up on their offer, if I had know you were going turn out to be such a—.” Arya’s open hand caught his left cheek, snapping his head to the side with the impact. His eyes were wild and all but black as he glared at her, nostrils flared.

“Don’t ever speak to me that way again! _Never!_ Do you understand?” His only answer was a bullish exhale. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes and she blinked hard, praying she wouldn’t start blubbering like a baby. “Or I’ll have your balls fed to Nymeria, and ‘_the future lord of this castle_’ will be the only bastard you’ll ever sire.”

Gendry had that stupid expression on his face, her hand print growing vibrant red of his check.

“_Sire_?”

“_Don’t sound so scandalised_,” she mocked. “It's yours, you great big monster."

"Arya," his voice broke. He reached out to her, stupid expression still on his face, but she stumbled away from him.

“You stupid.” Arya felt a single tear betray her, then another. She sniffled, wiping her tears away. “I hate you!”

Gendry fell to his knees in front of her, pressing his face against her wide middle, and clung to her with all his might, hands grasping at the silk of her sleep dress.

“I was afraid,” Gendry’s voice was uncharacteristically small, and soft in a way it had not been since the night the Brotherhood forced her down on her knees beside Ned before the heart tree. Arya squeezed her eyes shut tight, fisting her hands in his overgrown mop of black hair and tugging. She focused all her frustration into her grip on the strands. “I never deserved you, I knew that and I thought—.”

“Don’t. Think.” Arya pulled him to his feet, and he stood without protest, his shoulders collapsed inward. She shoved hard at his chest. “You’re so, so smart and brave and wonderful, and you’re the worst, most stupid man alive!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. His brows drew in tight, lips pressing together. "What does—I mean, how—your husband, did you—?"

“Ned knows.” Gendry’s hand froze, hovering over her belly, alarm writ in every feature on his face. “And he knows that you’re the only one for me. I’ve never been with him, and he knows I never will. He wants us to be safe, you and me, and the babe. Ned says the child will be his heir."

As much as Arya knew it pained him, the thought of Ned claiming their child as his own, Arya also knew that it was the best situation either of them could have dreamed of. Gendry shook his head, chasing away whatever dark thoughts has filled his mind, and smiled down at their babe.

“Gods,” he spread his palm wide over her swollen belly, “our babe. Let me love you.” Gendry pressed a kiss to her forehead, then another behind her ear, and another along the column of her neck, and on the fluttering flesh of her throat, each kiss leaving goose prickles in its’ wake. “I missed you so much, Arry.”

Gendry kissed her then, and she let him, each tangling their hands in the other's hair. They were so starved for each other that they kissed long past the time that they should have broken apart for air. It was only the sound of a door latching that made them pull away with a start, hands still in their hair. Arya peeked around Gendry's arm to confirm her suspicions as to who had just entered her chambers.

"Ned." Gendry turned towards Ned, tucking Arya behind his back and out of sight.

"I overhead your conversation." Ned's arms went behind his back, looking every inch the proper lord. Arya knew he was playing up the image to toy with Gendry. "You were unkind to Lady Arya." Arya watched as Gendry nodded, his expression ashamed. "Jealousy turns good men into beasts."

“Perhaps we should bring your nightmares into the light.” Arya tugged at the fine silver cord that kept her sleeping gown around her shoulders, pulling it out of the sloppy bow she had only just tied it in. The neck slipped down, falling further on one shoulder and exposing a single pale breast.

Arya felt her bare nipple tightened as the cold air swirled around it, and she stared past Gendry to Ned, daring him to play along.

“They say the best way to rid yourself of fear is to face it,” Ned had hardly taken a single step forward before Gendry threw him back against the wall, pinning him so he was forced to stand on tip-toe. Ned smiled his most charming lordly smile at her over Gendry’s broad shoulder.

“Don’t look at her,” Gendry growled.

“Don’t be selfish, Gendry.” He had always been jealous of Ned, before either he or Arya truly knew it, and their marriage of convenience had only increased the frequency with which he had Gendry seeing green. Arya knew the implication behind Ned’s words were painting Gendry’s vision a sickly lime hue. “You’ve been bedding my wife. Your daughter will one day inherit this castle.”

“Aye, she will. I guess it don’t matter whether I crack that blonde head of yours open now or wait until the little lady is born.”

“There’s no need to be so disagreeable, ser. I only want to watch.” Arya’s mouth fell open. She hadn’t expected that. Gendry laughed, low and dangerous.

“You want to see how well I love Lady Arya, is that it Dayne?”

“I’ve seen you love her well enough, for all your efforts you are not near as discreet as you think.” Gendry flushed pink along the back of his neck and Arya knew her face and chest, bare breast and the one still hidden behind the soft fabric, were all in a similar state. “I want to see you fuck the Lady Arya.”

His words sent a thrill straight to her core. Arya watched the line of Gendry’s shoulders stiffen. He turned to her, nostrils flared, chest heaving, brow casting a shadow over his pretty blue eyes.

“Show him.” Gendry let Ned fall to the floor, crossing the room in a stride and half, and tackled her into the bed, mindful to soften her impact and not crowd her belly. He curved around her, pressing his hard cock into her core and kissing her, biting down on her bottom lip and dragging the flesh away from her teeth. Arya moaned into his mouth, the wet slide of his tongue against hers so beautifully familiar. Gendry licked along her jaw, leaving the bottom of her face sticky with him

His rough fingertips circled her nipple, drawing a gasp from her lips. It had been far too long since she had felt any touch but her own upon them, and pregnancy had only made her body more desperate for Gendry's hands. 

Gendry cupped her bare breast with one hand, pressing up, and even that had her heart hammering away in her chest. Arya watched, eyes heavily lidded as Gendry reached over to her bedside table and picked up a long, lit candle. A lone droplet of wax slid down the side of the candle, hardening as it met Gendry's finger. Arya pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and threw her shoulders back so her breasts jutted out. His hand and the candle hovered over her chest.

He tipped the white wax candle over her breast. Arya hissed, half-pain, half-pleasure, as the first drop of wax hit her hypersensitive skin. Drip by burning drip, he covered her exposed nipple with the melted wax until it was completely hidden from view again. He sucked at the flesh just on the border of the hardening flesh, biting as he drew it between his teeth.

Another drop of wax hit her in the valley between her breasts while Gendry was distracted with his suckling. He finally broke away once he was satisfied with the number of red patches he had left behind with his ministrations. Gendry tugged down her nightgown until both her breasts were exposed and the fabric gathered under her breasts.

The sounds of fabric rustling continued, and Arya remembered with a start that Ned was there in the room with them. She turned towards the sound and her mouth went dry as she saw he had dragged the chair from her desk over and sat only a few inches from the edge of her bed, his hand moving back and forth over his clothed cock. Arya's focus snapped back to Gendry as he began to drip wax over her other breast, the initial sting flooding her cunt.

Gendry thrust into between her thighs in a sloppy rhythm, cock straining against his breeches, the leather of them almost cold. Both her breasts were capped with snowy white peaks, and the visual had Arya thinking of Gendry's seed. Her hands flew to his breeches, unlacing them with as much finesse as she could manage.

Gendry returned the candle to the table and pulled his shirt over his head as Arya worked his breeches down his legs with her hands and feet. As soon as she got them off him, her hands went straight to his weeping cock, thumb moving over his wet head.

He pulled the soaked fabric of her gown away from her cunt, the fabric transparent with her wet, letting the gown bunch at her belly. Gendry's thumb moved over the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit and had her back arching off the bed in delight. Two of his thick, calloused fingers went to her opening and filled her well, so much better than her own had on the many sleepless nights that had haunted her in his absence. He thrust his fingers into her, his thumb continuing to make maddening shapes over her.

He kissed a path between her breasts, pausing when his lips met the fabric that still covered her belly. Gendry bit at the silk and withdrew his hand from between her thighs. She mourned the loss with a pathetic whimper. Both his hands went to her bunched nightgown, and he ripped it open over her middle, and a look of reverence fell over his face he saw her body utterly bare for the first time since their child had changed it so. Any nervousness that Arya had over what Gendry would think of her now fled with one look at his face.

Arya's hand cupped the back of Gendry's head as he used his teeth to pull the dried wax away from first one breast, then the other. He suckled at her nipples like a babe, spit cool and sticky. Arya turned her head and saw Ned had freed his cock, and looked to be nearing his release as he watched them.

Gendry turned her on her side, facing Ned's chair, and plastered himself along her back. From this angle, Arya knew Ned had a full view of her toned legs, her wet curls, her large belly and her aching breasts. Gendry filled her in a single thrust, and they, all three of them, groaned. She wondered whether Ned could see Gendry's cock entering her again and again and again.

Arya played with one of her jiggling tits, pinching at her nipple. She felt Gendry's hard nipples drag along her back with every stroke of his cock in her. One of Gendry's hands fell back between her legs, working her bundle of nerves, and the other settled on her belly. He kissed her shoulder, then bit, then licked to soothe the bite. 

Her cunt felt unfathomably wet from his ministrations and she tightened around Gendry as she neared her peak. He growled at the sensation and thrust, hard, into her again and again, smoothing his hand down her belly with every thrust. Arya made eye contact with Ned, eyes falling to his grip on his cock for just a moment, and lifted a brow.

Ned came, his cum staining his shirt and falling over his hand. Gendry thrust into her once, twice more and filled her with his seed, the heat of him flooding her cunt. She listened to both of their breathing for a moment, still aching between her thighs. Gendry was so still, so quiet behind her that she feared he had fallen asleep after his release. Then he came back to life, rolling her onto her back. He settled between her thighs, shoulder spreading her wide. She spotted the candle back in his hand and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. 

Gendry licked at her cunt, sucking her bundle of nerves and thrust the middle finger of his empty hand into her. He tipped the candle over her again, this time leaving long white streaks along her inner thighs. Arya tossed her head back into her pillow, thighs squeezing tight around Gendry's broad shoulders. Gendry pulled back from eating her cunt, to press a wet kiss to the bottom of her belly, and then went back to lavishing his attention on her sensitive flesh. He licked her folds, thrusting into her with his thick finger. Her nerves throbbed, and Gendry dripped wax so, so close to her cunt, and Arya felt herself stumble towards the edge.

"I'm, I'm—," she came with a keening cry, eyes rolling back in her head. When she came back to herself, Gendry was still kissing her thighs and her stomach and Ned was standing over her, smiling softly.

"So pretty." Ned's wet fingers brushed her flushed cheek, and Arya thought absently that he must be leaving a smear of his cum there.

"He's right, you know." Gendry stroked her other cheek. "You're the prettiest thing there is."


End file.
